


Sara

by HiddenViolet



Series: Reflections [5]
Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Communication, Established Relationship, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Introspection, M/M, Multi, Polyamory, Reflection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-12 18:16:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19234522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet
Summary: Sara thinks about her complicated relationship.





	Sara

**Author's Note:**

> So, a companion to my Amaya fic but you don't have to read that one this one stands alone pretty well. This is for the Sara Lance square on my bingo card.

Sara didn’t often find herself perplexed. She was still young but she and endured so much during her life. With the Lazarus Pit and with the League of Shadows. That was why she found herself utterly confused by Len and Mick’s relationship.

The two of them were many things it seemed. The foremost was the fact that they were partners. Their illegal activities came first. She understood that. Then came all of the mushy stuff.

Her own relationship with Mick was simple. They had sex. Mick liked sex. Sara liked sex. They liked sex with each other. That meant that most of their relationship was physical. The rest of the time she was just another person that he would grab a beer with. That was how it was with them. She loved that about him. He would go all night with her and in the morning still be willing to be her friend.

The physical aspect didn’t change that they weren’t interested in each other romantically.

She understood Amaya and Mick. They did the romance thing instead of the sex thing. Her and Amaya did both. They had sex and they were romantic. Her and Len were romantic partners only. In that way, the four of them were quite balanced. They had a partner for every occasion.

Len and Mick though weren’t sexual. To tell the truth, Len wasn’t sexual at all. He just didn’t like it. That was fine, Sara had Amaya for her woman leaning appetites and Mick for her man leaning appetites. She was never not satisfied. Mick had Sara for his needs, and he didn’t seem bothered by not having a male lover.

Mick was easy to please though.

The two of them weren’t romantic either. Len and Sara were romantic though. As it turned out he loved having traditional, cheesy, romantic dates. The two of them were always doing candlelit dinners and picnics by lakes. Sara found that she really did enjoy it. Len was very charming when he wanted to be. Suave in a way that most men could pull off.

The problem was that they weren’t really platonic either. Len and Amaya were platonic. They had a wonderful friendship. Sara and Mick were also pretty good friends. Mick and Len though, had something that was deeper and truer. It was very odd to think about.

Sara looked up from her beer to watch as Len and Mick bumped shoulders while Amaya laughed at what they were saying. Then she gave a soft smile. So, what it one of their dynamics didn’t make sense. The other ones did. Even if they didn’t, they were happy together. That was all that really mattered these days.

Happiness was in short supply and Sara had managed to find hers with these three. She wasn’t going to let go of it either. She would kill anything that tried to take it from her one way or another. She already wasn’t that happy about Constantine flirting with Len so much.

“Hey pretty, are you going to join us or just look on with that sappy look on your face?”

**Author's Note:**

> I have one more of these written. If you like them be sure to mention it. If you would like a character leave a comment.


End file.
